


Still Dream

by IvaliceForever



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleeping Together, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Terra's dreams are troubled as Aqua comforts him, waiting for Ven and their newest family member to join. Chirithy helps her new family.Post KH3  Spoilers for 3





	Still Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes that the reader has finished the entire game and has a basic understanding of what a Chirithy is. Chirithy is a Dream Eater, the FIRST Dream Eater actually.
> 
> This game does not strictly follow X Union Cross canon as I never played those games and the post is not yet caught up to a point we know much about Ven's involvement there.
> 
> Yes: I am mean to Terra because I love him.

Aqua swore to any deity or otherworldly force listening that she would protect the man currently sleeping with his head on her lap. Terra had been kept up by night terrors a good portion of the night, but this was the first time he had actively sought her out after a nightmare. Usually he would quietly slip into the room after knocking and hearing her acknowledge and he’d just curl up on the side of her bed. Last night though, he had come earlier and asked in a surprisingly quiet voice if he could stay with her for the night. Aqua readily agreed andimmediately she could see why he needed the company. Occasionally as he slept he would paw at his mouth, never quite reaching . Other moments were spent just holding her close, as if sensing she needed companionship after so long alone.

 

Knock, Knock, Knock!

 

“A…Aqua?”

 

“Come on in Ven. I’ve got room for two more.” Aqua said softly, already feeling lighter as the blond slid into her room with Chirithy curled up in his arms. Chirithy was a Spirit, one of the two types of Dreameater. Aqua had grown fond of Ven’s small companion and was known to pet her frequently. Terra while still a bit nervous around her, had been caught more than once picking her up to hold her as he stroked behind her ears.

 

“Another bad night?” Chirithy asked as Ven approached the bed. The small cat could tell that Terra’s sleep was disturbed and wished that Aqua and Terra had a Chirithy of their own to help watch over their dreams. If only they had been born in Ven’s timeline.

 

“Yeah. It was bad enough Terra asked to start out the night in here. Chirithy…is it possible for someone to ever truly recover from being forced into darkness?”

 

“Unlikely, but not impossible. With Terra, he never willingly gave over to it for personal gain. Terra was pushed to such a harsh degree by Xehanort and Eraqus, that he had to use it in order to protect himself and Ven from Eraqus. Everything happened, to ensure Terra became Xehanort’s vessel. At least…that is my understanding of him. Terra isn’t a weak person, but even the strong can’t be strong all the time.” Chirithy answered, climbing onto the bed on Aqua’s lap while Ven slid in on Terra’s other side.

 

“Chirithy…do you think part of Terra resents the master? Master Eraqus didn’t really formally apologize to Terra, just asked him to take care of us.”

 

“I don’t resent the Master.” Terra said, voice addled by sleep as he turned to gaze at the blond. A small smile graced Terra’s lips.

 

“The Master never needed to apologize to me because he spent twelve years making up for it with me. If it wasn’t for the Master…I don’t think I’d have retained as much of myself as I have. These are just bad dreams and memories Ven, in time I’ll have plenty of new happier ones to drown them out with. We all will.”

 

“You’re right. For now, all we can do is stay together and help each other when we have our bad moments.” Ven answered, wrapping his arms around the older male’s waist. Terra smile and rolled onto his back pulling both of his closest friends against him so one had their head pressed to either shoulder]

 

“Chirithy, why don’t you come up here and lie on my stomach? It’ll be more comfortable than our knees.”

 

Chirithy was quick to leap on the offer, clambering up until she was settled near all three wielders. From here she could extend her secret ability to all three because she would be close to their hearts. They were ALL her family now and she would ensure that even just this one night, she could protect them all where she had once failed Ventus.


End file.
